


Like the Sun

by Tuaning



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuaning/pseuds/Tuaning
Summary: Olivia Hye can't take her eyes away from Gowon.





	Like the Sun

Olivia Hye remembers when Gowon hadn't denied Eden. Looking back, she was just as beautiful then. Her long coal black hair hanging down almost pitifully, sad eyes and paper white complexion. Olivia Hye remembers how she walked around Eden, her footsteps making no noise at all, her walk ghost like. Her face void of all emotion. Her beauty then tugged at Olivias heart, and from then she was unable to take her eyes off Gowon.

Now, shes a new person. Golden hair pulled back to reveal perfect almond eyes, and a gorgeous, bright smile that could melt stone. Her laugh was light and bubbly, addictive, really. She longs to finally talk to her, get a word in, become friends. Maybe even more. Even when Yves and Chuu drag her away from Olivia, she's still beautiful. 

Even when she gives her the cold shoulder. Even when Yves and Chuu are sending death glares at her from behind Gowons shoulder. Even when Yves is whispering malicious words about Olivia Hye into her ear. Even when shes running from Eden with the other two. 

Her breath hitched as Gowon suddenly turned round and glanced up to Olivia. She prayed, begged, hoped for Gowon to run back to her. So they can stay together, maybe even run away as a two. Leave Yves and Chuu. Leave them and come to me. 

Even as Olivias head fogged up and her legs gave out she thought Gowon was beautiful. Even as she hit the grass ground she thought Gowon was beautiful. Even as she was lying in the cold forest, Gowon was the most beautiful in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Gowon is top visual material. Also im routing for Hyewon 100% and totally think Gowon will side with her and leave YYXY.


End file.
